icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IToe Fat Cakes
iToe Fat Cakes is the eleventh episode of Season five of iCarly and the ninety-fourth episode overall. Plot Sam didn't get in trouble for ten days, Carly, Freddie and Spencer give her a ticket for a tour of the Fat Cakes World Headquarters in Canada. Sam enjoys the trip a lot, but gets in trouble for trying to smuggle Canadian Fat Cakes, which are illegal in America, over the border. Spencer manages to get her out of it, but she can't return to the US because she doesn't have any kind of ID. Gibby gets the idea to smuggle Sam across the border in his suitcase, but the suitcases get switched and Sam ends up on a flight to Malaysia. Subplot Carly has a date with a boy named Lance and doesn't want to go to Canada because she has already bailed on him in the past. When she takes a bath to get ready, she gets her toe stuck in the faucet after seeing a scene like this on TV and trying it herself, not thinking it is really possible. At first, she tries to call Wendy for help, but destroys her PearPhone when she drops it in the water. She then gets Mrs. Benson's attention, but she isn't able to get Carly's toe unstuck, either. While Mrs. Benson tries to get Carly free, Lance comes in. In the end, Carly and Lance eat Chinese food with Carly lying in the bathtub while a man cuts off the faucet with a power saw. Trivia *The title is one of the weirdest titles (if not THE weirdest title) for an iCarly episode up to now, however, it was probably made so to include both subplots. Instead of being iTow Fat Cakes, it was iToe Fat Cakes because of Carly’s toe, but also because Sam was towing them away otherwise it wouldn’t make any sense. *It was revealed during an on-set visit from Bop & TigerBeat magazine that Jennette hates eating ham, and she said the word hates five times. Even though she hates ham, Jennette still has to eat it because her character, Sam, loves it. *Mary Scheer guest stars as Marissa Benson. *This episode, like iBalls, features little of Carly in the whole episode, letting Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer have more airtime because Miranda went on tour. *Jennette said in reply to a fan that she "liked the iToe Fat Cakes episode a lot. They were all really fun this season!" *Three bloopers shown in iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo originate from this episode. **One being, Jennette throwing a metal pan or plate down, where it lands on an extra's foot. **Second, Jennette messing up her line because Jerry made her laugh by saying "Shut her!" Jennette responds jokingly, "I hate you! I hate you, so much." She, Nathan, and Jerry all break character and laugh. **Third, being a bit from Nathan's yawning montage when they are supposed to film the web cast. *The first promo aired after the preview of the FRED: The Show. *The premise of Sam winning a trip to a factory after finding a golden ticket is a similar plot to Charlie & The Chocolate Factory. *The Dingo Channel is mentioned again in the episode, where Carly is seen flipping through an episode of Twinjas. *Carly mentions she got the idea to stick her toe in the faucet from a person on The Dick Van Dyke Show a sitcom they initially aired on CBS from 1961 to 1966. The episode she saw was Never Bathe on Saturday which aired March 31, 1965, which she saw on The Vintage Network. *While flipping channels, Carly once again watches a Megan-centric scene of Drake & Josh, this time from the episode "Peruvian Puff Pepper." She comments "Seen it." *Carly appears to cry for help in two languages: German (Helfen Mir!) and French (Assistance!); however, the correct way to cry for help in those languages are "Helfen Sie mir" (German) and Aidez-moi or Au secours! (French) respectively. *The closed captions spell Carly's cries for help as Helfen meer and Ossy-stonce. *This is the first time that Carly still has a significant other i.e Lance at the end of the episode. *A reference to Sam's little crush on Spencer, first revealed in the episode IGet Pranky was made when Spencer blurts out, "I know you have a crush on me." and Sam quick responds, "What?" *It is not seen how Sam comes back from Malaysia, similar to how it's unknown how Gibby got out of the chimney in iStill Psycho. *In this episode Canadian Fat Cakes are said to taste better because, they are made with "Cane Fat", unlike American Fat Cakes, which is made with "Corn Fat". This is a reference to soda companies, especially Coca-Cola®, who in the 1980's switched their sweetner from Cane sugar to High Fructose Corn Syrup, which is associated with lesser quality taste, and although not proven, adverse health affects, which inadvertently created a cult following of Mexican Coke, but unlike Canadian Fat Cakes, Mexican Coke isn't illegal, and doesn't have to be smuggled into America, as it's often shipped to supermarkets throughout the US. *This is first episode, where the interior of the Shay bathroom (probably Carly's bathroom on the second floor) is seen, where they have a shower, bathtub and a Yatsabishi Television sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Goofs *Carly was watching Drake & Josh on Nickelodeon, but Drake & Josh no longer airs on Nickelodeon (with the exception of Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh), it now airs on TeenNick. *Carly once said in iStage An Intervention that taking a bath was gross, but then takes a bath in this episode. *Sam went to Canada without any problems, but she didn't have a passport to go back to the U.S. Normally, you have to show your passport in both flights, or automobile crossings, you may also be randomly stopped while walking across a US/Canada border to show your passport. Quotes Fat Cake Factory Worker: Which of you Americans would like to be the first to try a Canadian Fat Cake? Gibby: for the first Fat Cake Hey, I wouldn't mind if... Sam: ''down Gibby'' Gibby: down on the floor Aaaah! Spencer and Freddie: and grimace, mouthing Ooh! Sam: her fingers, sweetly May, I? Freddie: Sam after he, Spencer, Gibby and her walk into a Fat Cake assembly line What do you think of that? Sam: over a Fat Cake I think, they're beautiful. Mama's home! Spencer Sam: at a Fat Cake cream piping bag, stretching out the word What?! Sam: a Golden ticket No way, shut up! Spencer: the Mayor of Seattle We shall not shut up! Carly in the bathtub Help! I have a cute date in less than thirty minutes! Border Guard: '''What do you plan to do with all these Fat Cakes? '''Sam: '''I'll put them in my face, send them down to a trip in my stomach, and I think you'll know what would happen after that. '''Sam: ''yells'' Shut up! a metal tray on the floor Gibby: Can Idaho become its own country? Freddie: Yeah, but it will cause a civil war or something. Gibby: '''War? War is wack! '''Freddie: '''Well said, my friend. Related iCarly.com Blog Posts '''Sam's blog: iReview Gibby's Card Tricks Blog Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Video Gallery Video:HD NEW iCarly 2012 - First Look|iCarly 2012 - First Look Video: "iToe Fat Cakes" - Official Promo|1st Promo Video:iToe Fat Cakes Sneak Peek|1st sneak peek Video:Jennette McCurdy Spills Details on "iToe Fat Cakes" Episode of iCarly|Jennette McCurdy Spills Details on "iToe Fat Cakes" Episode of iCarly External Links [http://twitpic.com/6j26qi/full Picture of Article from Bop & TigerBeat] References 511 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs 511 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs Category:Season Finale